1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating system, and in particular to a heat-dissipating device which can be applied to a main board of a computer and simultaneously dissipates the heat generated by each electronic heat-generating element on the main board.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the highly advanced progress of technical industry, the performance of each electronic heat-generating element (such as, south and north bridge chips, Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) chip, or a central processor) on the main board of a computer also improves to a large extent. As a result, the amount of heat generated in operation also increases substantially. Currently, each of the above-mentioned electronic heat-generating elements has a corresponding heat dissipator or heat-dissipating device. Especially, the central processor is provided thereon with a water-cooling circulation heat-dissipating system to replace the traditional air-cooling system, thereby maintaining it to be operated normally under an acceptable temperature.
Conventionally, in order to facilitate the integration, a plurality of water blocks are mounted on each electronic heat-generating element. Further, a pipeline through which the cooling liquid flows is used to connect each water block in series, and also connect to a pump and a heat-dissipating structure such as heat-dissipating fins. With the above arrangement, a water-cooling circulation heat-dissipating system is formed. Via the pump, the cooling liquid can flow in each water block to perform a heat-exchanging action, thereby achieving the heat dissipation of the plurality of electronic heat-generating elements. However, in the current do-it-yourself (DIY) market, a common main board of a computer only provides heat dissipators for south and north chips and the MOSFET chip, but does not provide a heat dissipator or heat-dissipating device for a central processor. This is because the central processor can be selectively changed according to the demand of the consumer. When the performance of the selected central processor is better, the demand for heat-dissipating performance of the corresponding heat dissipator or heat-dissipating device is also higher accordingly. Therefore, the manufacturer of the main board cannot provide a suitable heat-dissipating system in advance for the consumer because he does not know what kind of the central processor the consumer may desire. Therefore, the consumer can only buy an additional heat-dissipating system to meet his/her demands.
In such circumstance, the manufacturer of the main board can only design a set of associated apparatus for the heat dissipation of the north and south bridge chips and the MOSFET chip. Further, the manufacture has to provide a further combination with the water-cooling heat-dissipating system for the selected central processor. After combination, the heat-dissipating system must solve the problems with respect to the heat dissipation of each electronic heat-generating element on the main board of the computer. In this way, the demand of the consumer in the DIY market can be completely satisfied.